ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Perplexahedron (John Smith 10)
Story The Door to Anywhere opens, and John, Gwen and Kevin walk out. The door closes behind them, and Azmuth teleports in front of them. Azmuth: I can’t believe you let Aggregor get three pieces of the Map! If he gets the next one, then he’ll be able to obtain unlimited power! You need to, hey! (John, with a stern and angry face, starts walking, almost stepping on Azmuth. John walks past him.) I’m talking to you, John Smith! John: But I’m done listening. (John turns into Jetray, and flies off.) Azmuth: What’s his problem? Gwen: He’s, just upset. Aggregor killed a friend of ours. Kevin: We’re calling her a friend now? (Gwen hits Kevin) Ow! Azmuth: Hm, that explains it. Emotion always has a way with interfering with reason. Anyway, I’ll give you guys the coordinates for the last piece. Be sure to get John back and to defeat Aggregor. Kevin: Trust me. We won’t need to get John to fight him. He’s going after him anyway. End Scene Jetray is flying through space, when the Rustbucket pulls up next to him. Gwen waves her arms at him, trying to gain his attention. However, Jetray ignores her. Gwen: Ugh! He’s asking for trouble. Kevin: Let him fly. It’s time to see how fast this thing can go. (The Rustbucket picks up speed, flying ahead of Jetray. Jetray speeds up, keeping even with them. They then approach a monstrous white cube.) Gwen: The Perplexahedron. Kevin: That thing is huge! How are we supposed to get in there? Jetray was flying along, as he spots something in the distance. It was Aggregor, who was inside a bubble. Jetray speeds up, chasing after him. Kevin spots this, and follows him. Aggregor uses the Map pieces to open a door, and he flies in. The door starts to close, and Jetray flies in. Kevin: Hold on! This’ll be close! (They fly in, almost being caught in the door. They land, and Kevin and Gwen get out.) We made it! Gwen: But we lost them. Kevin: Relax, we’ll find him. The two are in a plain, white room, and they go through a door. They go through it, and in the next room was a white, humanoid robot which was twice the size of Kevin. Kevin: Not good. Kevin absorbs the white material, as the robot charges them. Kevin punches it, but it punches back, knocking Kevin back. Gwen blasts it with mana, pushing it back. The robot comes back at them, when Kevin jumps onto its back, and stabs his blade hand through its head. It malfunctions, and collapses. Kevin: That thing was tough. Gwen: Come on. (They go through the next door, and they are on the ceiling.) Kevin: What’s up with the gravity in this place? Gwen: Don’t know. But the longer we’re apart from John, the more I think he’s going to get himself hurt. He’s not thinking clearly. They go into the next room, which is filled with acid. They are falling towards it, and Gwen creates a mana platform, and they climb up them to the next door. The next room was empty, and they go through it without incident. In the next room, they find Clockwork blasting the robots with time rays, causing them to turn to dust. They continue to come, and he continues to attack. Gwen: John! (Clockwork destroys the last robot, and reverts.) John: Took you guys long enough. Come on, we need to stop Aggregor. Gwen: Hold on! John, you need to calm down. John: Me calm down!? Kevin: We can stop Aggregor, but you need to chill out, and think of what we can do. John: (Sighs) You’re right. Being angry won’t solve anything. I just, don’t want anyone else to be hurt. Gwen: And no one will, as long as we defeat Aggregor. But we can’t without you. John: (Nods.) I think I figured out how to proceed. The robots don’t appear in every room. I think that they only appear when we get closer to the end, where the Map piece is. Kevin: So we have to go through all of the traps. John: Exactly. Gwen: Good to have you back, John. Now, let’s get there first. End Scene NRG fires a radiation beam at a robot, destroying it. Kevin hits a robot with a mace hand, knocking it over. Gwen releases powerful blasts of mana, destroying some. NRG superheats the ground, sending streams of lava at the robots, finishing them off. Kevin: How many more are there? NRG: We’re done in this room. And there’s only one door. NRG reverts, and they go into the room. In it, was a throne, and an alien sitting on the throne. He was a green squid-like alien, wearing blue robes. He has a blue crown on his head. Alien: Welcome, hero. I am the Sentinel, guardian of the Map of Infinity piece. I’ve been waiting for you. John: You, have? Sentinel: Yes. (He removes his crown, which turns into the Map piece.) I’ve been waiting here to ensure the Map piece doesn’t get into the wrong hands. Now go! The evil one will be here soon. (The ground begins to shake.) Kevin: What’s happening? Sentinel: Now that its purpose has been realized, the Perplexahedron will now destroy itself. Go! (John, Gwen and Kevin run off. They get several rooms over, when John stops.) Gwen: Come on, John! We have to go! John: No! I’m not going to leave the Sentinel here. No one else will die. (He gives the Map piece to Gwen.) I’ll be back. Gwen: John, wait! (John turns into Fasttrack, and runs back to the throne room.) End Scene Aggregor punches the Sentinel, sending him into a wall. The room was falling apart around them, as Aggregor pins Sentinel to the wall. Aggregor: Where is it? Sentinel: Gone. You will never get it. Aggregor: Tell me where, or you’ll die. Sentinel: I am already prepared for death. (Then, Cannonbolt hits Aggregor from behind, causing him to drop Sentinel and to stumble forward. He turns to face Cannonbolt.) Aggregor: You don’t learn, do you? Cannonbolt: Actually, I have. I’m using a new alien against you. Cannonbolt curls up, and rolls towards Aggregor. Aggregor punches Cannonbolt, sending him flying. Cannonbolt bounces off a piece of debris, turning back around to roll at Aggregor. Aggregor charges to punch him again, but Cannonbolt jumps over him, coming down on him from above. He rolls off Aggregor, who lifts himself off the ground. Cannonbolt comes back around, and Aggregor releases a gust of wind at Cannonbolt, blowing him away. Cannonbolt ricochets off falling debris, making his way back and hits Aggregor from behind. Cannonbolt comes back to Aggregor, and he puts his hands on the ground, pumping his jackhammers. The earthquake causes the destruction of the room to accelerate. A hole in the floor forms, and Cannonbolt was about to roll into it. Cannonbolt shifts to AmpFibian, flying towards the Sentinel. He picks him up, and flies off. Sentinel: Why did you come back? AmpFibian: I won’t let you sacrifice yourself. (The Rustbucket then pulls up through the debris, and Gwen was at an open door.) Gwen: John! Hurry! (AmpFibian starts flying towards the Rustbucket, when Aggregor gets in his way.) Aggregor: You’re not going anywhere. Gwen: Hey Aggregor! You want the Map!? (Aggregor turns, seeing Gwen holding the Map piece.) Then go get it! (Gwen then throws the Map piece, and Aggregor flies after it. AmpFibian makes it to the ship, and Gwen closes the door, the ship flying off. AmpFibian reverts.) John: Hey, Sentinel. You alright? Sentinel: He got the Map. All is lost. (The Sentinel closes his eyes, and his body disappears.) Gwen: We lost. John: Not yet. I’m going to defeat Aggregor, no matter what it takes. Character *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The Sentinel *Azmuth Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Guard Robots Aliens *Jetray *Clockwork *NRG *Fasttrack (cameo) *Cannonbolt *AmpFibian Trivia *Aggregor obtains the final Map of Infinity piece. *John shows a much more aggressive side as a reaction to Charmcaster's death. He becomes angry, and releases his rage on everyone, not thinking cleary. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc